1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device and a recording medium supply device that supplies a recording medium to the main body of the image forming device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 5-208734 and 8-73055 disclose a paper-supply device of a type that is provided with a mounting plate, on which is placed a plurality of sheets of paper in a stack, and a lifting or elevating member that pivots upon receiving the driving force of a drive motor to push the mounting plate upward. A controller executes an on/off control of supplying a drive current to the drive motor while monitoring the position of the height of the topmost sheet of paper stacked on the mounting plate. The controller stops supplying the drive current to the drive motor when the height of the topmost sheet of paper reaches a predetermined height that corresponds to a supply port for receiving the sheet of paper from the paper-supply device and for supplying the sheet of paper into an image forming device.